Galery Of Love
by Bitch Cup
Summary: ¿Te imaginas quedarte atrapado en una galería de Arte, pero en un "Mundo paralelo"? Además que las pinturas y maniquís tomen vida. Pues eso le paso a Natsu, aunque no solamente el se encuentra en esa "Galeria" si no alguien más también esta ahí .- " Cuando salgamos de aquí te prometo que te invitare a una cita, Luce!" (100% NaLu)
1. Summary

**Galery of Love:**

¿Te imaginas quedarte atrapado en una galería de Arte, pero en un _"Mundo paralelo"_? Además que las _pinturas y maniquís tomen vida_. Pues eso le paso a Natsu, aunque no solamente el se encuentra en esa _"Galeria"_ si no alguien más también esta ahí .- _**" Cuando salgamos de aquí te prometo que te invitare a una cita, Luce!" (**_ 100% NaLu)

::

 _ **Jeje, una idea loca. Espero que les guste la historia y que apoyen la historia :3**_

 _ **Espero con ansias sus reviews**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Morochan HD**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gallery of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo** _ **1:**_

 _ **"…¡Qué Comience El Juego!..."**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Hoy se abrirán nuevamente las puertas de la Galería de Arte "Fairy Tail", la cual hace una década que no abría. Pero solamente por hoy se podrá entrar hasta la próxima década..."**_

 **¿Mh?...Suena divertido.-** Se comento un pelirosa, el cual estaba acostado en el sofá sin hacer nada solo mirando televisión.- _ **Ah~**_.- Se sentó y después se paro, camino algunos pasos hasta quedar en frente de un armario, el cual el pelirosa abrió sin cuidado alguno.- **Tsk...¿Qué ropa tengo que ir a una galería? ¿Casual? ¿Formal? ¿Cómo hielitos?...-**

Miro las vestimentas que se destacaban más. Se decidió y saco una camisa con manga corta, una chaqueta, unos pantalones negros y unas convers. Después se fue a tomar un baño, el cual no duro mas de 10 minutos. Se vistió, busco las llaves de la Suite. Antes de marcharse sintió una necesidad de prender la televisión y ver un poco mas de las noticias.

 _ **"Hija del multimillonario Jude Heartfilia, escapo de su hogar hace unos días, no se ha podido encontrar ningún rastro de ella. El sr. Heartfilia se encuentra desesperado por encontrarla, ya que en dos días la joven Lucy cumplirá 18 años, y eso implica que sea mayor de edad y pueda tomar de sus decisiones por ella. Y quedaría libre del mandamiento de su padre. Pero si es que la joven aparece quedara hasta los 28 años en el mandamiento de su padre...**_

::::::

Caminaba entre la gente, intentando no ser descubierta.

Había mucha mas gente que lo esperaba. Demasiada. Si quería pasar desapercibida tenia que ir con la gente, no al contrario. Así que cambio de rumbo, dio media vuelta, camino hacia donde la mayoría de la gente estaba dirigiéndose.-

 _ **"¡Fairy Tail!"**_

Un gran cartel colgaba en las arribas del recinto. Muchas personas entraban a este. El lugar esta lleno de felicidad. Había muchas cámaras grabando en directo, niños con sus padres, todos sonriendo. Hacia mucho que no estaba en un lugar con ese ambiente. Demasiado tiempo.

Fijo su atención en las cámaras ¿Cómo iba a entrar si las cámaras estaban en medio de la entrada, sin ser vista? Tenia que evitar cualquier encuentro con periodistas.

Un grupo de personas iban por pasar delante de las cámaras, estaban un metro por pasar, esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Debía ponerse al lado de ellos y en lado opuesto de las cámaras. Sonrió de poner en marcha su plan, se coloco la capuchas de su chaqueta. Corrió hacia ese grupo de personas, se puso al lado de una pelirroja, obviamente al lado opuesto de las cámaras.

 **¿Han sabido algo de Natsu?.** \- Inconscientemente la encapuchada agudizo su oído para oír mas la conversación, por lo que había escuchado recién estaban hablando sobre alguien llamado Natsu.-

 _ **Ah.**_ \- La pelirroja suspiro.- **Nada de nada. He intentado contactar con el, pero...No he conseguido nada.-** La joven parecía decepcionada de si misma.

 **Después de lo de Lissana-San no hemos sabido nada de Natsu-San**.- Comento una pequeña con el pelo azul. La encapuchada miro de reojo a todas las personas del grupo donde se estaba _"Escondiendo"_

Había un exhcibionista, el cual estaba siendo abrazado posesivamente por una chica de pelo azul, la pelirroja la que estaba al lados suyo, la pequeña de pelo azul, y por ultimo su amiga Levy-Chan...La encapuchada parpadeo varias veces, una chica de baja estatura con pelo celeste estaba en ese grupo, su amiga...

 **¿Han escuchado sobre el escape de Lucy Heartfilia?**.- Pregunto el exhcibionista, estaban hablando de ella. Tenia que alejarse de ese grupo ¡Ahora ya!.-

 **¿Lucy Heartfilia? Hablas de Lucy. ¿Desde cuando hablas tan formal de ella?**.- Pregunto la pelirroja. La rubia no entendía ¿Acaso se conocían?.-

La encapuchada se atraganto con su propia saliva, por lo cual tosio. Llamando la atención del grupo. Los ojos café de la encapuchada se encontraron con los de ese grupo. Las 5 personas que se encontraban ahí abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver esos tan conocidos ojos cafés. Aparto la vista y salió rápidamente de allí, antes de que ellos digieran algo.-

:::::::::

Se encontraba mirando unas pintaras de esa famosa galería de arte, no había mucha coherencia en esas pinturas. Sus ojos jades posaron en la pintura de al lado. En la pintura se podía apreciar unas llaves doradas con cada signo del zodiaco y detrás de cada una, la figura humana de ellas. _Realmente curioso_ pensó el peli-rosa.

Examino el cuarto, habían maniquís, algunos daban muy mal aspecto. Al lado de una curiosa escultura se encontraba una escalera donde llevaba hasta la planta baja. Camino hacia ella, bajo con cuidado de no caerse. No había nadie, no le dio importancia.

Una gran pintura era la cosa que destacaba mas en esa habitacion. La pintura no tenia marco. Aquella pintura estaba pintada con muchos colores llamativos. Parecía que los dibujos que se encontraban en ella estaba moviéndose. En ella se apreciaba la entrada de esa galería, habían muchas personas dibujadas. Se acerco mas a ella. Acerco su mano derecha para tocarla.

:::::::

 **Wuaa~.** \- Miraba con maravilla las pinturas, aun con la capucha puesta. Miro la pintura del lado, miro con mucha mas impresión y atención. Se trataba de unas llaves doradas con cada signo del zodiaco, y detrás de cada llave con su signo se encontraban las figuras humanas de cada una.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una cabellera rosada, la cual se dirigía hacia unas escaleras, que ella no había visto, por una extraña razón decidió seguir a esa cabellera rosa.

 **Es curiosa ¿No?.** \- Le comento de repente, ya casi a su lado, haciendo que el peli-rosa diera un pequeñito salto.-

 **Si...Es demasiado curiosa.** \- Respondió al comentaría, aun sin alejando la mana del cuadro.- **Es como si pudiéramos entrar ahí...**

 _ **"El Mundo del Escape de la Realidad..."**_ \- Recito el peli rosa. Leyendo el nombre de la pintura.- **¿Tu crees en los cuentos de hadas, donde todo es felicidad?**

 **Antes... El príncipe salva a la princesa de la oscuridad y maldad, y viven** _ **"Felices para siempre".**_ **Yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en eso. Pero no puedo negar que por un largo tiempo estuve esperando a aquel príncipe y que me rescatara de la oscuridad.** \- Una sonrisa llena de tristeza apareció en los labios de la encapuchada.- **¿Y tu? ¿Crees en los Cuentos de Hadas?**

 **Al igual que tu, antes creía. Donde el final es feliz. Y todo es felicidad.** \- La mirada de Natsu se dirigió a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.- **¿No te incomoda la capucha?**

Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada.- **No, ya me acostumbre. ¿No te duele el brazo por tanto tiempo en la misma posición?**

 **¿Eh?...-** Recién, desde que había empezado a hablar con a aquella chica, cayo en cuenta que había estado todo ese tiempo con el brazo estirado.- **Jo~ No me había dado cuenta...**

La encapuchada lo miro expectante, mirando todo movimiento que el peli-rosa hacia, su mirada dejo de mirar sus movimientos y se concentro en mirar los ojos Jades que tenia el.

 **Tus ojos son curiosos.** \- Comento de golpe la chica, logrando desconcentrar y al vez sonrojar al , lo cual provoco que el ojos-Jades perdiera el equilibrio y que su brazo, el cual que hasta ese momento todavía estaba en la misma posición, chocara contra la pintura. Lucy al ver esa escena, tal vez por instinto, sostuvo el brazo izquierdo del joven.- **¡Oye! ¡Vas a romper el cuadro!**

 _ **;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡Auch!**.- Se froto la cabellera rubia, miro el lugar.- **¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ahg! ¡No recuerdo nada!.** \- La rubia empezó a levantarse, pero una mano le impedía eso. Miro al perteneciente de la mano, la cual se encontraba en su cintura.- **¿Ah? ¿¡Ahh!?**.- Se sentó en su lugar, pero aun con la mano firmemente agarrada a su cintura, se sonrojo de sobremanera.

El perteneciente de la mano se removió en su lugar, los ojos cafés de la rubia se pusieron a analizar todo el cuerpo de su _"acompañante"_ , comenzó por los pies después empezó a subir, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello, en el cual tenia al descubierto, y que tenia una pequeña cicatriz. Después de unos segundos mirando la curiosa cicatriz los ojos siguieron por su recorrido y terminaron en el muy curioso color de cabello del joven.

 **Rosado...** \- Acerco su mano izquierda al cabello rosado, acaricio suavemente la cabeza del peli rosado.- **Suave...y sedoso...**

 **Mñm.-** Los ojos Jade empezaron a abrirse lentamente.- _**¿Mphbh?**_.- Balbuceó en un susurro. Al abrir completamente los ojos miro a la rubia, que se encontraba concentrada en acariciar su pelo rosa.- _**¿Buenos Días~?**_

La rubia se sobresalto, y rápidamente quito su mano de la cabeza del recién despertado, dando media vuelta avergonzada.- **N-no es l-lo q-que piens-sas**

 **Ohu~** \- El peli rosa la miro curioso, se paro del suelo, y camino hacia ella.- **bun~ ¿Donde estamos?**

 **::::::**

 _ **"¡Qué comience el Juego! ¿Quién sobrevive? ¿Los dos? ¿Uno? ¿Ninguno? ¡Quien sabe!"**_

 _ **:::::::**_

* * *

 _ **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! X100000 Realmente lo siento por no publicar nada por... Casi 3 meses. He tenido problemas y aun los tengo, espero que me peronen. Y que les hubiera el primer capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Nos Leemos**_

 ** _¡CupLikeMoro Fuera!_**


End file.
